pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Acelfcolori/Archivo1
cuando pueda voy a continuarla como ahora que ya puedo continuar pero... si estoy demaciado ocupada lo continuas tiene que ser acorde a lo que esta pasando en estos momentos ya?--Usuario:Chikorita1430 ay... necesito tu ayuda, no se por que mi internet esta lento que no puedo continuar mi pokenovela asi que me ayudas?? por favor??--Usuario:Chikorita1430 Bueno Tú dirás qué quieres más o menos »� esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 19:54 5 nov 2009 (UTC) Hm Lo siento, mona, eso no me sirve. Da igual, voy a ver si te sorprendo con algo imaginativo... El link que me has pasado no me sirve »� esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:00 5 nov 2009 (UTC) Vamos por partes * Si quieres que vea una imagen, antes de ponérmela, cuélgala en la Wikia donde estés escribiendo. * Déjame ver qué le hago a la portada. »� esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:07 5 nov 2009 (UTC) Pero ¿Qué quieres que te haga si ya tienes la portada? No sé... Explícame qué es lo que quieres... »� esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:11 5 nov 2009 (UTC) me agregas y ahi te digo todo es barbie_catha_amor@hotmail.com Bueno Yo voy a modificarte un poco la página principal de la Wikia. Si tienes algún problema con lo que te voy poniendo, lo quitas »� esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:14 5 nov 2009 (UTC) Ah, espera Entonces lo que quieres es que cambie la ropa de Aura o: »� esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:24 5 nov 2009 (UTC) acelf disculpa que a ya avisado tarde pero nesesito que entres a mi pagina de discusion y hagas lo que pide en ultimo mensaje hazlo rapido el timepo se me agota...--V.M.D.G.L 02:42 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola, mi negra Bueno, x ahora no c me ocurre y modificar imágenes no me sale requeterecontra bien x3 Pero si todavía no te anda el chat, vamos al xat??? es http://xat.com/PokeEspectaculos Te espero allá, yo tmbn estoy aburida. --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 18:05 6 nov 2009 (UTC) esta genial y te ayude en algo--Usuario:Chikorita1430 ¿ puedes continuar la pokenovela mañana ? es que yo voy a ir al cumpleaños de mi sobrina asi que... me puedes ayudar???--Usuario:Chikorita1430 pokemons leafeon, totodile y eevee ... ioo creo k sii miira sta la e exoo ace 5 minutos: Archivo:ArticMex.png te gusta?? --мααи∂y 15:23 7 nov 2009 (UTC) ... okiis la edito y la pongo=) a i otra cosa, me digiste k sii keriia ser administradora o burocrata, puedo ser las dos cosas??? OK ok eso si como yo no soy buena en paint tu haras el mudkip brillante y tambn el marshtomp y quieres que tu hermano natillas te acompañe siempre??--Espeon9 15:32 7 nov 2009 (UTC) --- okiis^^ iaa staa iaa tengo la foto. La e puesto onde me as diixoo =) miirala aver sii te gusta, a mii sii Mmmm pkmn q se parezcan a una chica??? Nu c, si es físicamente, no c. Dejame pensar okix? y si, te puede gustar x3 --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 16:13 7 nov 2009 (UTC) okiis vale vale pero pasamelas tu k te kiiero sorprender ^^ k te pareze? sorprendida?? Archivo:,,,_Amandiisiimaah.png --- aora ago la otra^^ claro k podemos acer una juntas, como la llamamos? k taal esta? te sorprendo con sta tamiien?? Archivo:,,_amandiisiimaah.png hey! si mejor azla! .. okiis ya buena idea y ojo ahi la Carolyn demuestra que sabe tacleada de voltios y despues de que skarmory iba a ocupar pico taladro contra mi ahi carlos lo detiene con su mano y dice " Barbara a ver demuestra que ataques aprendiste ¡ usalos ahora ! " y alli primero ocupo bola de energia, despues cuando carlos giro a skarmory ocupe recurrente en el aire despues cuando esta cayendo ocupo planta feroz y al final ocupo rayo solar y alli tu evolucionas--¿que te parece? Dale Vamos: http://xat.com/PokeEspectaculos --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 18:36 7 nov 2009 (UTC) no se es mi historia y voy a ver... por que lo que planeo es que no solo tu te das el beso delante de todos si no que yo y la zoe tambien al mismo tiempo, y ese es el problema, mis primos se pueden poner celosos asi que espera un poco a que solucione este problema.--Usuario:Chikorita1430 Ummm Es k tmbn está marina en el chat y no la kiero dejar sola, es q a ella no le anda el xat....esperá q pregunto....yo t aviso....y lo de los sprites ya t dgo bien kmo lo kiero: usá el sprite de Alma...esperá, vamos al xat, ke yo chateo con vos y con marina, amanda tmbn está. --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 18:36 9 nov 2009 (UTC) En la historia... ...Amanda, vos y yo, tenemos piplups, así q pensamos en ponerles nombres xa diferenciarlos y amanda hizo un piplup rosa. Yo me kedé con el brillante y a vos kmo te gusta el color celeste pensamos en dejarte el piplup común pero si kerés podés pintarlo y ponerle lo q kieras. Al lado de los personajes está el piplup con su nombre, yo pensé q cuando nos reuniéramos las 3 decidímos ponerles nombres xa q no se confundan, q t parece? Ah! y marina y otra kieren salir en la historia, tenés q ponerles si pueden. Yo ahora no puedo seguir el otro cap, xq me voy al liceo, pero cuando vuelva lo sigo, okix? Bye! --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 13:44 10 nov 2009 (UTC) Vamos al xat!!! >w< maurs y yo estamos ahí, dale así hablamos, owo te espero x3 --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 20:03 12 nov 2009 (UTC) me haces un favor... me puedes hacer la cara de shadow lugia, yo confio en ti, se que vas a hacer un genial trabajo--tu amiga barbie Mmmm... Tengo que verlo con mi pololo--Nikko 17:32 13 nov 2009 (UTC) Te recuerdo Yo no tengo el día tan feliz: ha perdido mi ídolo D: »� esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:43 14 nov 2009 (UTC) si mira esta es la idea... al dia siguiente kevin y carlos se acercan a nosotras delante de todos y ahi nos besan en ese momento el cesar trata de darle a Carlos un puño fuego pero justo en ese momento me interpongo y como la herida era tan grave Carlos se pone a llorar y Cesar dice: " ja miralo hermano Carlos es un bebe " Carlos le dice a los chicos " es... que... ' justo ustedes dañaron mi PUNTO DEBIL ' y ahi me paro y tanta es la rabia que tengo que la luz verde aparece otra vez y me pregunta Barbara es una urgencia quieres hacerlo ( se refiere a evolucionar ) yo le digo que si y ahi evoluciono y cuando estoy a punto de ser meganium lanzo mi rayo solar y la paloma dice: bien se lo merece '--tu amiga querida Claro! Pero no se q novela decís. Weno, podés ser ciega, aunke es un pokito raro x3 Bye! --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 23:16 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Okix Pero tenés q cambiar tu intro, así ponés a Piplup en vez de Elekid. Okay? Bye! --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 12:48 19 nov 2009 (UTC) Aah, okay Weno, entonces la intro keda así. Y el cap 2 creo q lo termino ahí. Hay q decirle a Mandy q lo siga >w< o sino vos. Pss, pero mejor q lo siga Mandy, es q me muero x ver como escribe x3 ya q nunca ha escrito ninguna novela x3 Ahora si tengo tiempo le pongo una imagen a la historia. Si no me da, la podrías poner vos??? Pliiis, es esta: Archivo:Combinación_de_Rayo_Burbujas_y_Bola_Sombra_hecha_por_Pippy_y_Eevee.png Weno, si dentro d una hora no la puse es xq no me dio el tiempo, ponela en donde dice q yo practico una combinación de Bola Sombra y Rao Burbujas con Pippy y Eevee, okiis?? Graxiias, creo q me da tiempo pero no estoy muy segura =/ Weno, bye. TKM!!!! Sos la mejor!!! --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 15:07 19 nov 2009 (UTC) PD: No me acuerdo ni para q subí esta imagen pero podría servir para la historia: Archivo:Combinación_de_Remolino_y_Trueno.png creo q era xa el artículo d alguno de mis pokés x3 y tmbn puede servir esta q subió Kristal: Archivo:Arcoiris_creado_por_Cherubi_y_Mudkip.png y para la d tus batallas yo t ayudo a subirlas. Bye!!! me haces un favor... si puedes... ¿me haces la cara de shaymin shiny ? y lee la pokenovela te vas a reir por la cara de susto de carlos, shaymin y min jajaja quedo mas tierno que el shaymin normaaaaallllllllllll !!!!! ¿o sera que a mi me gusta el shaymin shiny? jajaja ya se esta acercando pero Shay tiene miedo por que si Carlos me besa...¡¡¡ va a quedar un caos!!! y Shay no quiere que eso ocurra.... por miedo a que yo me muera por culpa de mis primos--Usuario:Chikorita1430 Pauli Paulii iaa e exoo el 3 cap. de la pokenovela miirala y diime algo Pss, no c, es variado Generalmente me conecto de mañana, como a las 10:30 horario uruguayo, o sea k allá son las 13:30 pm Y, weno, después d k vengo del liceo, sino me falta nada, llegó como a las 18:30 o un pokiito más tarde, allá serían las 21:30 tal vez. Pero no siiempre k me conecto me pongo a hacer las novelas. X eso no t sabría decir. We', byeeee!!! --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 13:16 20 nov 2009 (UTC) me puedes hacer un piplup amarillo piiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssss Pues... La de Marina editando una de la película de Darkrai en el paint y la otra editando las capturas de pantalla que hago con mi NDS. Los minis los añadía de una página que se trasladó a nosedonde :( (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 21:20 20 nov 2009 (UTC)) hazme un favor puedes hacer los sprites mios y de haruka, preguntale a la haruka de que colores quiere, por que yo quiero de estos coloresArchivo:Barbie.png--tu amiga hey sii k lo e acabao =) 100 ia!! uena viiste el diibujo k iice de shaymin?? comentalo pliis! paulii!! me e exoo un traje de concurso para ¡Las aventuras de Sinnoh! miiralo lo e pueso en personajes --мααи∂y 22:10 22 nov 2009 (UTC) hola hola, puedes ver que ya hice la ficha de tu personaje, si algo no te gusta solo dimelo y lo arreglaré, ya estas como personaje en Los concursos de la Liga, por cierto, tu te ofreciste a hacer los sprites no?....podrias... ejemm... ayudarme con eso de los sprites --StalinC 14:21 24 nov 2009 (UTC) ok Ok, si puedes hacer los sprites de cada personaje(Stalin,Sofi,Alex,Paula y Rukario) cada uno con su primer pokemon asi: Stalin: torchic Sofi:Vulpix Alex:pichu Paula:shinx(o el que sea tu pokemon principal, aunque creo que ya hay un sprite tuyo con chinx) Rukario: riolu shiny y claro, necesito tambien mejorar la portada ya que ahi solo parecen 3 personas y como ya se agregaron mas,...entonces, si quieres puedes ayudar en eso --StalinC 14:28 24 nov 2009 (UTC) ok ok, aja si si wi wi bueno, si ya terminaste con los sprites , en cada pag de personaje hay una imagen,,as la portada con esas, Mii spriite... ...sii podés kiiero k sea así: *Usá para hacerlo este sprite: Archivo:Maya_DP.png *Si podés piintale su diimiinuto pelo jiiji, de rubiio x3 *La ropa pss, mmm...la blusa o camiseta, como le diigas, ke dejala como la tiene pero con partes violetas. *Sii no es trabajo, me gustaríia k le piintaras la parte blanca d la gorra d negro, y la parte de la pokébola dejasela rosa nomás. Es eso, creo, jiji. Xpero k no sea muxo trabajo xa vos. Hacé lo k puedas okis? n.n Besiitos, cuidate. --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 15:13 24 nov 2009 (UTC) JEJE aqui estan las imagenes para la portada Stalin: Archivo:Stalinc.png.jpg o Archivo:Stalinn.jpg Sofi: Archivo:SAPHIRA.jpg Alexia: Rukario: Archivo:Rukario_3.jpg Paula:Archivo:Paula.png --StalinC 16:24 24 nov 2009 (UTC) ok n.n Hola, claro qe puedes salir en la pokenovela n.n ¿qe pokémon qieres ser? =) ✿salu2✿--★*✿Luzz✿*★ 16:28 24 nov 2009 (UTC) ahora va a ser el beso que quieres aproposito ¿ que cosa me enviaste ? no la veo el chat es como esto de las pag. de discusion pero ahi se entablan conversaciones mas rapido Paulii me gusta muxoo l aiimagen k te pusiiste de usuario^^ paulii Paula (Los Cinco Elementos Swellow de Paula ya lo puse asi que tranquila Mm... Archivo:Sprite_de_Silvy.png: Este. Lo edite yo desde el de Alma. Se llama Silvy y es la prima de, pues, Alma. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 09:49 28 nov 2009 (UTC)) Gracias... Tú también eres una buena editora y tampoco lo digo por decir. Cuando pueda, voy a ver tu wiki. Es que se me va el internet (Estoy en el ordenador portátil, el que va mal). (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 10:07 28 nov 2009 (UTC)) Hola Me llamo Marcela, me gusta mucho pokémon desde que tenia 5 o 6 años ya no me acuerdo. Atte. Aipom 18 Paula TT-TT aproveché k no estaba mi hermano e hice una iimagen en el paint, pero me sale con una extensión k no está permitida TT-TT la subí x el imageshack, me hacés el favor d subiirla?? es k ya prové con otras extensiones y no puedo: http://img689.imageshack.us/img689/3936/21177118.png Espero k puedas subirla, la hice así nomás xk estaba apurada. Grax, sos mi salvación... --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 19:02 28 nov 2009 (UTC) ... No lo puedo ver... ¿Ya lo subistes? --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 20:06 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Kerés... ...k miientras no estás t ediite la hiistoriia d los rangers? después d todo tenía k seguiirla, esk estoii aburrida. ahora la ediito y después me decía k t parece okiis? Bye --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 21:26 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Okis Pasalas n.n --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 14:58 29 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola Mi nombre es Niccole, he escuchado mucho de ti, quisiera ser tu amiga y que dices --Nikko 17:27 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Mnmmm Ya las habia leido todas, mira yo tambien tengo, Una aventura por Sinnoh, esa la estoy haciendo con Haruka y Barbie y esta es la pelicula escrita de la pokenovela, (esta dentro de la pokenovela --Nikko 17:57 1 dic 2009 (UTC) ha mi msn es niccole_13candy@hotmail.com Pues claro... Claro como decirte que no a ti para que estan las amigas, cuales van hacer tus pokémon y tu sprite. Devieras hacerte un msn la mejor pagina para hacerlo Hotmail, te la recomiendo. --Nikko 18:23 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Pues claro... Claro como decirte que no a ti para que estan las amigas, cuales van hacer tus pokémon y tu sprite. Devieras hacerte un msn la mejor pagina para hacerlo Hotmail, te la recomiendo. --Nikko 18:26 1 dic 2009 (UTC) LAs imagenes de http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/4/40/Pachirisu_DP.png Pachirisu de minun http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/8/8b/Bagon_DP_brillante.png bagon de cranidos http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/c/ca/Piplup_DP.png piplup de swablu http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/7/76/Turtwig_DP.png turtwig de Trapinch http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/8/8b/Shinx_DP_hembra.png shinx de (lo que tu queiras, en fin es tu poke ) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/0/09/Vulpix_OCPA.png de eevee ¡Hola! Hola Acelfcolori mi nombre es Marcela y me gusta pokémon desde los 6 o 5 años, mi pokémon favorito es 1 Buneary y Aipom 2 Chimchar 3 Pichu y pikachu 4 Leafeon 5 Azelf, a mi tambien me gusta azelf es mi legendario favorito, los legendarios que me gustan: 1 Azelf 2 Shaymin 3 Mew 4 Celebi 5 Moltres y giratina. Atte. --Aipom 18 20:13 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Pues... Me gustan: (Ahi algunos que me gustan por igual) 1 Buneary y Aipom 2 Chimchar 3Pichu y pikachu 4 Shinx y Azelf 5 Leafeon y mis personajes favoritos: 1 Dawn/Maya y May/Aura 2 Ash 3 Alma/Soul/Kotone 4 Barry 5 Brook. Atte.--Aipom 18 20:32 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Pues... Me gustan: (Ahi algunos que me gustan por igual) 1 Buneary y Aipom 2 Chimchar 3Pichu y pikachu 4 Shinx y Azelf 5 Leafeon y mis personajes favoritos: 1 Dawn/Maya y May/Aura 2 Ash 3 Alma/Soul/Kotone 4 Barry 5 Brook. Atte.--Aipom 18 20:33 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Pues... Me gustan: (Ahi algunos que me gustan por igual) 1 Buneary y Aipom 2 Chimchar 3Pichu y pikachu 4 Shinx y Azelf 5 Leafeon y mis personajes favoritos: 1 Dawn/Maya y May/Aura 2 Ash 3 Alma/Soul/Kotone 4 Barry 5 Brook. Atte.--Aipom 18 20:34 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Pues... Me gustan: (Ahi algunos que me gustan por igual) 1 Buneary y Aipom 2 Chimchar 3Pichu y pikachu 4 Shinx y Azelf 5 Leafeon y mis personajes favoritos: 1 Dawn/Maya y May/Aura 2 Ash 3 Alma/Soul/Kotone 4 Barry 5 Brook. Atte.--Aipom 18 20:34 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Pues... Me gustan: (Ahi algunos que me gustan por igual) 1 Buneary y Aipom 2 Chimchar 3Pichu y pikachu 4 Shinx y Azelf 5 Leafeon y mis personajes favoritos: 1 Dawn/Maya y May/Aura 2 Ash 3 Alma/Soul/Kotone 4 Barry 5 Brook. Atte.--Aipom 18 20:35 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Pues... Me gustan: (Ahi algunos que me gustan por igual) 1 Buneary y Aipom 2 Chimchar 3Pichu y pikachu 4 Shinx y Azelf 5 Leafeon y mis personajes favoritos: 1 Dawn/Maya y May/Aura 2 Ash 3 Alma/Soul/Kotone 4 Barry 5 Brook. Atte.--Aipom 18 20:40 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Acelf oie la kara de Acelf k subiste desaparecio del mapa y la volvi a subir ya k kiero acabar la historia sobre este vale dew!!! --Karena-z56(FandeLatias) 02:15 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Ok Sales en el siguiente capitulo n.n Aaah y el potrait de Oro y Alma en la playa es una imagen que hize hace muuuucho tiempo, y luego de que la subiera a photobucket se me borro, y perdi el link... >.< Ahora la tengo, pero no puedo subirla por que es muy grande y demora casi un año en cargar.... Cuando vuelva a mi laptop te la enseño, ok? n.n --[··¤(`×[¤cнarмιι¤×´)¤··™]] 16:19 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Pero... ¿Como te quieres llamar? --[··¤(`×[¤cнarмιι¤×´)¤··™]] 16:48 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola Oye puedo salir en la pokenovela Pokémon Ranger! como siempre ayudando o como se llame???? --Nikko 21:19 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola hola pauli te queria preguntar si te molestaba que te pidera si podia salir en tu novela de ranger es ta muy buen a Hola hola pauli te queria preguntar si te molestaba que te pidera si podia salir en tu novela de ranger es ta muy buen a--Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 00:13 6 dic 2009 (UTC) El link d mi historia es... http://es.pokelife.wikia.com/wiki/El_nuevo_amanecer_en_Johto --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 20:28 7 dic 2009 (UTC) RE:hola Me llamo Karen y mi color favorito es el rojo vivo ese k ay en la paleta de colores.... --Karena-z56(FandeLatias) 00:49 8 dic 2009 (UTC) hola eemm me habias dicho qe qerias ser una gloom que evolucione en Bellosom, fijate en mi discución...pero si qieres ser mudkip bueno =) --★*✿Luzz✿*★ 15:38 8 dic 2009 (UTC) claro eso si queres ser azelf o cherrim es q tengo otro tipo de imagenes jajaja oye me puedes hacer un sprite si no es mucha molestia ya q vi q los sprites q haces de personajes con sus pkmns son fabulosos jaja bueno podria ser este sprite Archivo:Misty_OCPA.png con un Archivo:Espeon_DP.png gracias y ya te pongo besos--Espeon9 18:34 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola YA esta, ya puse uno subido por mi, y una pregunta....en tu pokenovela cual es el limite de Shinys? Okay, no hay problema --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 20:15 11 dic 2009 (UTC) me puedes continuar mi pokenovela??? es que hoy voy a estar ocupada te dejo la pag. Las aventuras del equipo ambar 4 nos vemos--la chikorita mas tierna Si nno te molesta.. disculpa pero cuando me conocieran en tu novela (no podia ser que era una chica dizfrasada de chico) las razones que vos quieras...y si accedes te dejo al lado de mi imagen de vs al lado de la mia ¿ si no queres decime en mi discusion te juro que no me molesto Soy venu --201.222.110.171 23:55 11 dic 2009 (UTC) claro por supuesto que si ese sprite nuevo q pusistes sera de ropa d invierno bueno besos bye--Espeon9 20:41 12 dic 2009 (UTC) El personaje q faltaba para la portada de seguro los otros personajes ya los tenes aqui esta el que falta -: Archivo:Rukario.png.jpg --StalinC 20:56 12 dic 2009 (UTC) favor para la pokenovela hola soy yo rahey quiero pedirte que me hagas porfavor la cara de charmander charmeleon y charizard shiny porfabor lo necesito urgente poke novela claro que puedes estar en mi pokenovela solo pon tu personaje en personajes y si tienes msn este es el mio henry031@hotmail.es para que sepas todo loque hay que hacer y decirte tus lineas ademas eres de muy gran ayuda. algo le pasa a marina 101 no se pero yo creeo que algo le pasa a marina 101 y porque pokemon al ataque se ha cabreado con todos esque hemos hecho algo malo que le pasa a marina 101 bueno ya lo averiguamos y lo de pokemon al ataque no le entiendo cuando estaba haciendo un concurso y va y me lo borra y pone pokemon al ataque a borrado eso no es ingusto y un dia me hemetido en su blog y ponia estoy arto de vosotros porque me habeis hecho sufrir --Pokemon accion 10:07 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Mayooooooooo mayo gracias por registrarte pero cual de las dos fichas uso y si puedes hacer ahora tu intro, trata de hascerla lo mas pronto posibl, para que inicie la historia... --V.M.D.G.L 16:46 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Tarjeta de adopcion Felicidades, Acelfcolor ¡Has adoptado un pokehatch! Ahora te voy a dar las indicaciones de como hacer que tu huevo eclosione: ''1. Siempre llevalo contigo (Ponlo en tu pagina de usuario, tu blog, etc. Si quieres crear un articulo para colocarlo, me avisas para que te diga que ponerle de titulo) 2. Cuando este a punto de eclosionar, te mandare un mensaje 3. Cuando eclosione, te mandare otro mensaje, con una ficha para hacer del pokehatch un pokemon oficial (x3). --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 14:49 21 dic 2009 (UTC) Regalo de navidad anticipado! Las imágenes de Bluuue!! (Blue/Leaf/Hoja) Espero que te gusten tanto como a mí n_n 200px Con fondo rosa <3 200px Esta es la que te dije que estaba para morirse, es divina <3 San Valentín 200px Blue y pokes chibis x3 200px Acá divina, y junto a May =D Friends x3 200px Esta más moderna ;) Viste que están divinas? Espero que te gusten, y después voy a buscar más y si me da tiempo te las paso =) Bye! --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 16:10 24 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias ¡¡¡¡Gracias!!!! Me encantaron super lindas adios y feliz navidad Atte --¡Super fan de aipom! 16:13 24 dic 2009 (UTC) Imágenes de mii personaje xa tu nueva historia =) Mirá, las imágenes k t subí xa tu historia de mi personaje, hasta se me vinieron ideas... Archivo:Haruka_con_una_pokébola.jpg Akíi, bastante enojadiita x algo x alguiien, podría ser k lo retara a una batalla... Archivo:Haruka_enternecida.jpg Acá me enternecí y me sonrojé x algo o x alguiien x3 Archivo:Haruka_apenada.jpg Akí me avergonzé, podría haber sido xk me dijeron un cumpliido o algo, como x ej: k soy (si puedo) una d las mejores coordinadoras. Archivo:Haruka_feliz.jpg En esta estoy feliiz, puede ser cuando nos conocemos... Archivo:Haruka_saludando.jpg Con esta tuve una idea: Yo era amiga d Marina, como pusiste vos, y x ejemplo, Marina t conoce (xk supongo k vas a ser Blue no?) y viajan juntas y después vengo iio a viajar con Marina, ahí t conozco y viajamos juntas o como sea la historia (estas son sólo ideas, si t gustan ponelas, esk al ver las imágenes se me ocurrieron). Archivo:Haruka_talking.jpg Esta hablando/talking...puede ser cuando nos conocemos... Archivo:Haruka_sacando_a_Glaceon.jpg Akí sacando a mii Glaceon d la pkbola... Archivo:Haruka_y_Glaceon.jpg Glaceon and me♥ Archivo:Haruka_con_sus_listones_de_Johto.jpg Y finalmente ahí, con mis liistones de Johto ;) Esas son, el problema esk d la página en donde las saco (k todavía hay más) no están d las crónicas pkmn o la leyenda del trueno, xa sacar las d marina, además k en serebii.net hay pero no c pueden sacar d ahí y si encuentro más imágenes d blue t paso ;) espero k t gusten miis ideas y ojalá k si pongas imágenes en la historia, se ve mejor =) weno, bye y espero tu respuesta d tu opinión... --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 17:27 26 dic 2009 (UTC) esta bien bueno ya q eres buena con los sprites esta bien, pero m dices d cual novela la de la aventura de valentina o las demas no se bueno jejeje gracias por la ayuda amiga bye--Espeon9 17:42 27 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Perdon por atrasarme pero feliz navidad que te la pases super te queremos adios te quiere: Marcela o Aipom 18 ¡¡Los quiero!! 18:22 27 dic 2009 (UTC) ok aqui estan bueno si los quieres mejorar esta bien se q soy mala haciendo esto jeje bien aki estan Archivo:Misty_en_traje_de_gala.png Archivo:Misty_en_traje_de_invierno.png Archivo:Venu_en_traje_de_gala.png Archivo:Alma_en_ropa_de_invierno.png Archivo:Alma_en_traje_de_gala.png Archivo:May_en_ropa_de_invierno.png --Espeon9 18:33 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Okis Okay ya te pongo. Atte. Marcela o Aipom 18 ¡¡Los quiero!! 19:42 27 dic 2009 (UTC) ok Va a aparecer el personaje de Paula en el sig capitulo y despues cuando haga la siguiente parte de la pokenovela aparecera como coordinadora rival de barbi este es el mejor que hice Archivo:Torchic_barbara.png ¿ que te parece ? oye pauli no te sientas asi por lo menos hay amigas que te quieren '''Y YO SOY UNA DE ELLAS OK? Felicidades!!!!! n_n Adoptaste a Archivo:Pokehatch_7.png es el mas raro asi que cuidalo mucho!!!! Caundo eclosiones te llegara un mensaje de que tu huevo a ecloionado ponlo en una entrada de blog tu pag de usario, en tu novela.... Atte:--Julio the chikorita fan xD 19:45 29 dic 2009 (UTC) Aca esta julilorita@hotmail.com EL HUEVO 14 el huevo 14 lo hize especial para ti adoptalo rapido att: tu amigo --BrAhIaN 18:29 31 dic 2009 (UTC) http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brahiango2/centro_de_adopcion_de_poke_huevos felicidades te desea centro de adopciones de poke huevos felicidades has adoptado este poke huevo Archivo:Poke_huevo14.png cuidalo mucho!!! puedes ingresarlo en blogs, paginas de usuario o poke novelas etc... cuando eclosione te avisaremos att: tu amigo --BrAhIaN 18:37 31 dic 2009 (UTC) http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brahiango2/centro_de_adopcion_de_poke_huevos felicitaciones te desea adopcion de poke huevos ENHORABUENA tu huevo ha eclosionado Poke huevo 14 Archivo:Poke_huevo14.png → Archivo:Spheal_brillante.png♀ Spheal brillante - Alegre esta son unas instrucciones: *Deberas tenerlos en una pagina de usuario, blog o poke novela o tu pokemon sera dado en adopcion. *para que un pokemon evolucione se debe avisar en esta pagina http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brahiango2/centro_de_adopcion_de_poke_huevos comentando *Si no quiere que su pokemon evolucione se le otorga una piedra eterna *si el pokemon evoluciona por objeto tardara 4 o 5 dias solo si su dueño lo quiere *Si el pokemon evoluciona por felicidad tardara 7 o 8 dias solo si el dueño quiere *Si el pokemon evoluciona por intercambio se debera cambiar con un pokemon de esta pagina se debera aser un acuerdo y cambiar los pokemon. *Y por ultimo si el pokemon evoluciona por nivel tardara 10 o 12 dias si el dueño quiere. FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO att: --BrAhIaN 07:25 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola!!!!! Tu huevo ha eclosionado!!!!!!!!!! Archivo:Uxie_OCPA.png felicidades!!!!!!! debes cuidarlo mucho!!!! ponlo en tu novel blog pag de usuario.... Feliz año amiga!!!!!!!! --Julio the chikorita fan xD 15:32 1 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿Y la placa? Hice una placa de lectores de mi historia pero no estaba hecha cuando la leiste.Aquí te la dejo: --pbc.. 12:04 2 ene 2010 (UTC) placa cute pokemon He hecho la placa yo aprovechando que me he inscrito.--pbc.. 15:37 3 ene 2010 (UTC) P.D.A.:Daré este mensaje a todos los inscritos Eh o: ¿También eres andaluza? *.* » ιяιs. 17:29 3 ene 2010 (UTC) tengo excelentes noticias lee Las aventuras del equipo Ámbar: La lucha oscura y ahi lo sabras te adelanto una ' vas a tener mas protagonismo' :D De Cádiz. No pensé que lo fueras n.n » ιяιs. 17:07 5 ene 2010 (UTC) atencion personajes de el viaje y comienzo de un entrenador pokemon este mensaje es para avisarte que si tiene huevos pokemon o pokemon se dejaran al cuidado de Jazmin(Mamá de zac) o de el profesor oak y tambien esto: soy un participante de esta poke novela copia y pega esta placa en tu pagina de usuario: att: tu amigo --BrAhIaN 20:23 5 ene 2010 (UTC) n.n Yo he estado en la capital y en un pueblo, pero no recuerdo ahora cuál es » ιяιs. 17:01 6 ene 2010 (UTC) (: Yo vivo bastante lejos de Chipiona, pero también he ido » ιяιs. 18:59 6 ene 2010 (UTC) si puedes aparecer dame tu sprite tu equipo ( exepto legendarios ) y otra informacion ok esque no me as dicho cuales pokemon tendras y que seras Atencion en el viaje y comienzo de un entrenador pueden colocar un legendario que puden atrapar y sprites para la playa el invierno concursos... etc. att:su amigo --BrAhIaN 14:10 10 ene 2010 (UTC) Casi... Tan solo me falta dibujarte del cuello a la cabeza y luego darle los retoques. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:33 10 ene 2010 (UTC)) Cierto x3 Es que estaba trabajando en una imagen para mi fic, pero te prometo que de hoy no se pasa que te la de! --Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 21:05 10 ene 2010 (UTC) Imagen Si no te la doy hoy es xq estoy ocupadita n_nU pero te venia a preguntar: Quieres colorearla tu o yo lo hago? xq ya solo falta pintarla --Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 22:05 10 ene 2010 (UTC) hola pau oye cuando puedan me das el link de el xat de soy un larvitar pliss saludos, tu amigo--EL J.C 19:36 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Lishto /failed/ Me salio mal >.< Es que no me sale dibujar a Barry y apenas dibujo a Paula asi que no se bien como es su diseño. Ademas, era la unica imagen de Barry y Dawn solos, por eso sale piplup *-*U Archivo:Paula_y_Barry.png Si la vas a usar dame el credito x3 --Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 21:10 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Que raro... A todas las imagenes que tengo en fakemon les pasa eso... no se que pasa... Aqui la he subido por imageshack: http://img193.imageshack.us/img193/7992/paulaybarry.png link: http://img193.imageshack.us/img193/7992/paulaybarry.png --Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 18:51 12 ene 2010 (UTC) Si n.n --Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 19:13 12 ene 2010 (UTC) segura ya puse el vestido que me diste peor segura que solo ese quieres usar para los concursos pudes enviarme mas vestuarios si quires --rahey 20:44 12 ene 2010 (UTC)